


Их маленькое соглашение

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Все законы — имитация реальности.





	Их маленькое соглашение

Джон знал, что Холмс не тот человек, что следует правилам, нормам поведения и общепринятым законам морали. Вспомнить хотя бы, сколько экспериментов претерпел на своей собачьей шкуре бедный Глэдстоун. А миссис Хадсон! А он сам! Но Джон научился жить и мириться с этим. Во всяком случае он имел все основания полагать, что прекрасно справляется с последствиями разрушительного характера Холмса.  
  
Тем более что и Мэри, знакомство которой с Холмсом не задалось, казалось бы, с самого начала, с каждым днем все теплее относилась к нему и порой Джон в шутку ревновал супругу к своему другу. Но все это казалось привычным образом, частью натуры Холмса, и Джон был уверен, что если даже он что-то не сможет понять, то простить способен абсолютно любую выходку. Ибо Холмс, даже страдая от скуки ничего и никогда не делал просто так. Да, так думал Джон. Ровно до того утра, когда обнаружил Холмса в своей спальне. В своей супружеской спальне!  
  
— Холмс, что вы здесь делаете? — на всякий случай шепотом поинтересовался Джон. Мэри хлопотала внизу в столовой, прибирая после позднего ужина, так что не было смысла беспокоить её раньше времени. Возможно появлению Холмса здесь была какая-то веская причина. Смертельная угроза их семье. Возвращение Мориарти, в конце-концов.  
— А вы как думаете, Ватсон? — наглец, официально воскресший без году неделю, лежал под одеялом в одном исподнем и посасывал свою трубку. Хорошо хоть не курил. Судя по абсолютно безмятежному выражению его лица, причина появления того в доме Ватсонов никак не была связана с криминальным миром Лондона. И это наводило на вполне определенную мысль.  
— Вы что-то приняли, — обреченно констатировал Джон, прислушиваясь к шуму внизу, ибо не видел другой причины появления Холмса здесь. — Что на этот раз? Морфий? Кокаин? Или один из ваших странных препаратов? В любом случае я требую, чтобы вы немедленно покинули мой дом. Или хотя бы извольте подняться с кровати и привести себя в надлежащий вид до того, как Мэри поднимется сюда.  
— И вы даже не поинтересуетесь, почему я здесь?  
— После того, как вы оденетесь — непременно.  
— Ватсон, я ни за что не поверю, что за тот короткий промежуток времени, что я отсутствовал, вы могли превратиться в отъявленного моралиста. Но, извольте. Хотя, уверен, ваша прекрасная супруга не оценит этого.  
— Мэри? При чем тут Мэри? Да как вы смеете…  
  
— Дорогой, вот вы где! — дверь распахнулась и на пороге предстала Мэри, предупреждая рукоприкладство со стороны своего супруга в отношении одного не в меру распоясавшегося гения. — Мистер Холмс, когда я говорила что не против обдумать вашу идею, я не имела в виду ничего подобного.  
— Но размышяли об этом, признайтесь!  
— Возможно. Однако мне казалось, что мы договорились: не так быстро и не так радикально.  
— Послушайте, может быть меня все-таки тоже кто-нибудь введет в курс дела? — Джон почувствовал, что он стоит в шаге от сумасшествия. Или убийства.  
— О, дорогой, прости меня. Я была уверена, что ты в курсе задумки мистера Холмса.  
— Нет. Но был бы рад узнать, что все происходящее мне снится на самом деле. Ты и Холмс!  
— Милый, но ведь ты сам хотел, чтобы мы подружились. И я видела, как ты тосковал по нему, когда мы все считали мистера Холмса погибшим. Было бы жестоко с моей стороны и дальше продолжать ограничивать ваше общение и не постараться понять. В конце-концов, многие из твоих пациентов жалуются, что на Бейкер им было удобнее и покойнее. Да и миссис Хадсон не молодеет…  
— Но спальня, Мэри!  
— Именно спальня. Впрочем, если ты сейчас скажешь, что я неверно тебя поняла…  
  
Джон сглотнул. Когда они только начали встречаться с Мэри, то поклялись всегда говорить друг другу правду в ответ на прямой вопрос. И если сейчас он промолчит — не будет ли это худшей ложью?  
  
— Я не перестаю все больше восхищаться вашей супругой, Ватсон! Ее практичность и умение во всем видеть положительные стороны не может не импонировать. — Комментарий Холмса пришёлся как нельзя кстати, позволяя не отвечать сию секунду.  
  
— Вам не говорили, мистер Холмс, что иногда молчание — золото? — кажется Мэри тоже была рада возможности переключить свое внимание на него. — Мы не будем сотрясать устои общества и шокировать окружающих. Возможно, однажды, реальность изменится настолько, что людские законы не будут препятствовать таким союзам, а пока… Шерлок, вы не будете так любезны, помочь ослабить шнуровку моего платья, пока Джон подогреет нам немного вина?  
  
Джон всегда знал, что Шерлок тот человек, что способен видеть, предугадывать будущее по малейшим изменениям настоящего. Но за всеми прелестями своей супруги он, кажется, не заметил подобную особенность и у нее. Или именно благодаря ей он и обратил на Мэри внимание? И вправду, двадцатое столетие только начинается. Кто знает, как изменит грядущий век отношения между людьми?  
  
Но как бы там ни было, немного хереса сейчас действительно не помешает.


End file.
